


Sloppy Toppy Nip-Noppy

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blackwatch Genji, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Foreplay, Kabeshiri, Kitsune Zenyatta, M/M, So many tropes, hole in the wall, implied zendatta, none of my writing is without cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: Zenyatta, stressed and overworked, takes a trip to the south courtyard of the Shambali sanctum. His compulsion to tidy up gets him stuck, literally, in a difficult situation. Won't someone help this poor gut-banging bottom out of this hole in the wall?World's shittiest summary, but I'm transparent, so y'all can see where this is going.





	Sloppy Toppy Nip-Noppy

Zenyatta wandered outside the Shambali monastery. He was deep in thought, his arms crossed behind his back, his eight long tails twitching from side to side as he paced. He was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t noticed he was wandering outside until a chill gust of wind whipped at his face like icy knives. He halted completely, rapidly blinked his eyes as if that would aid in clearing his head. The fact of the matter was; he desperately needed a break, from teaching and his own thoughts. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, watched as it dissolved into vapors in the crisp mountain air. 

He was just outside the Sanctum in the south courtyard. The walls were crumbling back here where the snow applied constant pressure. There was a rather large hole that Zenyatta could see the snow poking through, so he hurried over to it and began to dig. The wall could still be salvageable if he could just get to the other side… Maybe a little bit of courtyard maintenance was just what he needed.

He managed to clear enough snow away to squirm about halfway through. He felt confident he would be able to fit. The benefit of having such a trim waist. Unfortunately, he was endowed with rather thick thighs and a full bottom. The pros of his figure ended about there in this situation. After realizing he couldn’t fit the rest of the way through, Zenyatta started to army crawl backwards. Unfortunately, the powdery snow came with him and further blocked up the hole so that he couldn’t get out backwards or forwards. Panic was beginning to settle in and he thrashed around, desperate and flighty. 

Someone must have heard his plight as he heard footsteps nearing him from behind. His tails perked straight up, the ears atop his head swiveled and twitched. 

“Hello? I’ve gotten myself stuck. Could you please help?”   
No answer. The footsteps got nearer. They were nearly imperceptible, but his canine ears could pick up even a ninja’s feet.

“Genji, is that you?”

“I can never sneak up on you, can I?” Zenyatta rolled his eyes knowing full well Genji couldn’t see his expression. He kicked his prone legs about, disturbing the drifts of snow that had been supporting his feet. He was now practically hanging from the hole with no sign of budging. Genji snorted, amused by his master’s plight. It was… endearing, somehow. To see the unflappable Zenyatta done in by a little snow and a foolish desire to tidy up. 

The fox gasped as his ass was exposed to the chill winter air.

“Genji!” He exclaimed, scandalized. He was going to chastise him, remind him to have some shred of decency — but it was all lost on his tongue, which settled in his mouth like a lead weight, as Genji’s finger had started circling his rim. It poked and prodded, but never quite slipped in. Zenyatta was already annoyed with the teasing and wished he would get on with it already. The finger withdrew and he sighed. Maybe Genji had had a change of heart? What a shame.

Before he could mourn the loss any longer, the finger returned wet and cold. It slid in slowly, questing around inside him, exploring his walls and opening him up for more. He let out a low whine and desperately tried to root his feet in the snow to lift his ass up higher, but he had destroyed the piles underneath his feet in his earlier panic. Mercifully, Genji’s knee slid under his lower half and lifted him just the slightest bit. It was more than enough and he mewled sweetly at the new angle. Zenyatta’s cock was trapped against Genji’s thigh, it twitched to life steadily against the muscled flesh.

He wished he could reach back and spread himself wider. The one finger wasn’t enough and if he were going to be fucked out here in the open like this he wanted to at least enjoy himself. As if he were reading his thoughts, Genji managed to slip a second finger in. He hadn’t been making any sounds up until now. He swore under his breath as it sank into the easy clutch of his hole. 

“Goddamn Master… So easy like this.” Zenyatta’s face burned. He was secretly glad he couldn’t see Genji’s face. The ninja would push his fingers in as far as they would go, then scissor them open for a bit before pulling almost all of the way out and repeating the process. He earned a loud wanton moan with each push in, and a sigh with each drag out. Genji tsked and stilled for a moment, his fingers just barely resting inside. Something cold and wet dribbled down the cleft of his ass and he jumped.

“What is that?” He cried out. Genji’s fingers left completely this time. His thumb traced the cold, slick stuff down, swirled around his rim, and breached with incredible slowness. Genji hummed appreciatively from the other side. Zenyatta could feel his cheeks flushing in shame at the resounding wet squelch of Genji pulling his thumb back out.

“Can you guess?” Genji’s tone was sarcastic, as if he were ridiculing the monk for not knowing. Now his face burned with irritation instead of shame. Cocky little…

 

“Oh!” Was the involuntary sound that left Zenyatta when Genji had suddenly pushed in 3 of those deliciously thick, smooth fingers. He took the time to admire how Zenyatta’s greedy hole opened up for him so easily. There was a slight sting as his walls stretched to accommodate. He huffed into the snow, watching as his breath sent little flurries into the air. Inconsequential little snowflakes that caught his attention for just a moment. His cock twitched uselessly against Genji’s thigh, hard and twitching, almost purple from neglect. 

“What’s this?” Genji teased, his fingers delicately skimming Zenyatta’s throbbing length. He nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden touch. The fact that he couldn’t see what Genji was doing both frightened and aroused him. The prospect of not knowing what could happen next, what Genji would do to him… He shivered, more from arousal, than the cold, but he was sure it wouldn’t be long until he felt that too.

He relaxed into the way those inorganic digits flexed and scissored, reaching the places that were much too awkward to reach with his own shorter fingers. Their girth in general was intoxicating. The smooth silicone as plush as human skin on his fingertips and palm and the hard alloy of the tops of each knuckle were two very contrasting textures that rubbed him in all the hard to reach areas. Like scratching some sort of an itch deep inside him if he were to be that cliche. 

“You opened right up for me. Hang on a minute, Zen.” Genji removed his fingers and Zenyatta registered what was happening too late. 

“N-no! Put them back in, please!” He whined, his hole clenching on empty air. More cold stuff. Lube, he suspected. Why did Genji just have that on hand? Not that he was complaining…

Genji removed his knee out from under Zenyatta. His hands came around to support the lower half of his body, his inorganic hand squeezed Zenyatta’s right cheek hard. Not enough to bruise, but it still got his attention. Zenyatta squirmed minimally, arching back for any sort of friction. He got a patronizing chuckle for his effort. Incensed, Zenyatta’s tails flicked down just a fraction, just enough to tickle under Genji’s nose.

“Blegh! Stop it, Zen!” His tails swayed side to side, mesmerizing in all their fluffy glory. He was presenting, in a way, if Genji were to be his mate in this sort of ritual. As if spurred on by this display, Genji spread Zenyatta’s cheek, gripping firm enough to bruise. With his other hand, he lined himself up and sank in with a harsh exhale that whistled through his teeth. Genji held onto his hips and continued to push in at an agonizingly slow pace. Zenyatta’s cock wept where it hung uselessly between his legs.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Was the resulting sound punched out of Zenyatta like the air being let out of a balloon. He didn’t dare budge an inch; allowing for Genji to control their pace. He was impatient before, but now he saw why Genji liked to take his time. His cock had stretched him even wider than his fingers and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes from the slight sting. Zenyatta was no stranger to pain, though, and he knew this minor discomfort would soon pass.

Pain is an excellent teacher.

Genji was buried in to the hilt and Zenyatta felt so full. He drew back, and Zenyatta let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding; only for him to gasp and wheeze as he drove right back in with a resounding slap, making his cock leak sticky strands of pre-cum on the inside of his robes. Genji had simply bunched the fabric up around the base of Zenyatta’s eight tails to keep it out of the way. He inched closer to the wall, trapping Zenyatta in place as he gripped the crumbling bricks and began a punishing pace. 

Zenyatta’s breaths were coming faster now, huffing in tandem with Genji’s brutal thrusts. The sounds of their skin slapping together was obscenely loud in the small courtyard. What if someone found them like this? The scandal! Then, a thought crossed his mind. What if Mondatta had caught them like this? What would he say? Would he walk away, aghast with what he had seen? Or maybe he’d linger close by, observing the two while they coupled, secretly recording the footage to his data banks for later viewing in the privacy of his own quarters. Some part of him secretly hoped Mondatta would hear the sounds and investigate. A bigger part of him hoped Mondatta would join them.

Genji pulled out with a groan. He pulled the fox back as far as he could and angled Zenyatta’s hips up before thrusting back in, bottoming out with a slap. Colors burst behind Zenyatta’s eyes, his blood pulsed in his ears. He whined, arching to get some kind of stimulation to his aching cock. He was so close; could feel the telltale sign of heat crawling up his spine that signalled his impending climax. Some of the snow had dislodged underneath him when Genji had pulled, allowing him to grind down against his soft robes. That was all the friction he had needed. Zenyatta wheezed as he came, every muscle in his body going taut for a few blissful seconds before slowly releasing and leaving him boneless and sated. 

Genji had driven in as far as he could and fucked in short, quick rabbit thrusts, not far off from his own end either. His grip on Zenyatta’s hips was bruising as the next few strokes set him off, painting the fox’s walls with his seed. He’d had his own doubts about the monk before. Remembered the warnings of kitsune that his incredibly superstitious father had warned him about. But now as he watched his cum leak out of Zenyatta’s hole as it twitched and gaped around thin air --as if he had fucked the impression of his cock inside -- he felt a certain fondness for him. Or maybe it was a certain lust. He couldn’t be sure. 

Zenyatta had settled his head in his arms and shut his eyes to calm down. His breath had slowed and he was beginning to feel a little sleepy.

“Are you still there?” He asked, his voice soft with fatigue. 

“Yeah.” Genji’s own voice was rough. “I’m gonna get you out of here now.” Zenyatta chuckled. 

“I suppose you had to take the opportunity first.” Genji was silent. He pulled Zenyatta out of the hole in the wall with ease. Zenyatta blinked. Was it really that easy? His robes had settled back into place and he grimaced at the sticky feeling. 

“Go inside. I’ll fix this.” Zenyatta looked into the cyborg’s dark eyes, saw their usual harshness replaced with warmth. “Go. Before you get cold.” He repeated, louder this time. There it is. The harsh steely edge was back, but Zenyatta had not missed that almost fond gaze from earlier. He smiled and kissed Genji’s cheek before rushing in and leaving the ninja steaming in the snow. He always had to deal the final blow. 

“Kitsune…” Genji grumbled, quickly setting to work on fixing the wall.


End file.
